Tears
by RavenclawLupin11
Summary: "My eyes burnt from the amount of tears I had shed for him."


A/N: 3rd HP story. Set after "Snape's Worst Memory" scene in book 5. A one-shot all from Lily's point of view.

Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Jo Rowling.

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**Tears  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My eyes burnt from the amount of tears I had shed for him.<p>

He had betrayed me by calling me that name.

I had been his friend all these years and finally, his true colors showed through.

Add in Saint Potter and his followers making arses of themselves.

Not unlike any other day, unfortunately.

I had stormed off, crying tears of hatred for Potter and betrayal by Sev-_Snivellus_.

I found myself huddled in a corner on the third floor.

The windows started to let in less and less light.

It was close to curfew but I didn't care.

I was hurt.

I was betrayed.

I had given up.

Soon, footsteps echoed on the stone walls.

I hid my face in my knees, hoping whoever it was would keep going.

They didn't.

Without a word, a pair of trainers fell in front of me.

I saw a pair of knees drop to a crouching position; the person's butt barely off the floor.

Hating to admit it, I knew who it was just by their ass.

His hands slid under my arms and cupped my chin, making me look into his sapphire eyes.

Sirius' dark hair fell elegantly into his angelic face; his eyes sad and searching for my gaze.

His lips moved, but I didn't hear him.

I didn't want to talk to him.

I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I turned my face to the side, away from the hands he had placed on my jawbone.

He switched positions on the hard stone floor.

His legs were to the left of him; his right hand now on the castle floor, holding up his weight.

Through his white Oxford, I could see the faint outline of a bicep.

It looked pretty good to me.

"Flower," he asked me.

I looked up from his arm and sighed heavily.

His left hand took my right hand away from my legs before he continued.

"What happened today, was not your fault."

"Never said it was, Black," I said, a little too maliciously, trying to yank my hand from his.

However, the Gryffindor beater's grasp was stronger than mine.

My hand wouldn't budge.

I might has well have not even been trying.

Sirius echoed my sigh.

"Flower, you can't tell me that you never knew, never suspected, that something like today was ever going to happen," he said, shaking his head.

He was talking to me like I was five.

I finally yanked my hand free of his and stood up, hastily.

"Black, do me a favor and go away."

Sirius stood up, facing me.

My back was close to the wall.

"I don't really want to talk to you, right now, Sirius."

His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh, so now I'm 'Sirius', eh?

"That's not like you, Flower.

"Something MUST be bothering you.

"I'm here to help."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP," I screamed.

His eyes widened in shock.

As did mine.

Did I really just scream at Sirius Black?

Did I really just _scream?_

Sirius took my now shaking form into his arms.

His muscled chest rose and fell rapidly, under my cheek.

Soon, the front of his shirt was mascara and tear stained from the tears I had shed.

Tears, I didn't think I had left.

Soon, Sirius' soothing voice floated over my choked sobs.

"Flower, shh, things do happen, sometimes."

I pulled back from his hug and heaved a huge sigh.

His thumbs pushed away the tears that threatened to overflow from my eyes.

His sapphire eyes now were onyx.

I saw his eyes dart to my mouth then back to my eyes.

Before now, just imagining that gesture would send me on the war path.

But now?

Now, I wanted...hell, I _needed_ comforting.

I would've let Potter kiss me were he here.

Thankfully, he wasn't.

Sirius' hands pulled me close to him, before he used his groin to push my back against the stone wall.

We had barely touched each other and already his member was as hard as the wall my back was against.

Sirius brushed a lock of my burgundy hair behind my ear before dropping his gaze to my mouth again.

This time, his gaze stayed there.

His eyes slid close as his head tilted to his left.

I didn't know what to do.

_Should I lick my lips, so they aren't dry?_

_Do I push him away?_

I had a million thoughts enter my mind at once.

I finally closed my eyes and waited for the contact.

_It's just a kiss, right?_

I had kissed blokes before.

But I had just realized why Sirius Black was a playboy.

His lips were _fine! _

Just like the rest of his body.

Our lips were locked together as if sealed with a permanent sticking charm.

His hands went from my shoulders to my hair, his fingers massaging my scalp as the kiss grew more heated.

I took my fingers up his chest and around his neck to keep me from swooning.

After a few seconds of this position, Sirius' hands found my bum.

I gasped into his mouth from the contact.

His tongue took advantage of the gasp and delved deep into my mouth.

His hands lifted my bum and my feet left the floor.

I instinctively wrapped my legs around his torso.

Not breaking the kiss he walked be down the corridor to the broom closet.

Once we had entered, he gently put me back down on the floor.

Finally, we surfaced for air.

My breathing was heavy; Sirius was panting like a dog.

His eyes searched mine.

Before I could stop myself, however, I launched myself onto his body and meshed our lips together once more.

I heard objects being knocked over.

Sirius was kicking things around.

He then lowered us onto the now vacant area.

Sirius broke the kiss and put his hands on either side of my head for leverage.

My fingers went into auto-pilot as they started to unbutton the top buttons of his Oxford.

Black smiled, sadly.

He brought his left hand up to my fingers and caught them before they could undo the third button.

Kissing each finger individually, his gaze never left mine.

Finally, he rolled off of me, helping me to my feet.

"Flower, what happened just now, never goes anywhere."

I was confused.

"Bla-Sirius; what just happened?"

He looked away from me. "That was me taking your mind away from the pain."

My brow furrowed as I said, "So why can't it go anywhere?

"I think we had-have good chemistry."

Sirius takes my hands in his.

"We do, I'll admit it.

"But, I can't betray James."

"Betray James," I asked, incredulously, my eyebrows raising.

He nods.

"How would us snogging each other mean you betraying James?"

He rolls his eyes. "Lily, he's somehow gotten this idea in his head that someday you and he are going to get married, shag like bunnies and have a gazillion babies together."

"And?"

He sighs. "_And_," he continues, "I've heard it every day of the last five years.

"He's like a brother to me, Flower.

"We all have dreams.

"Granted, his is pretty twisted, but we all have dreams.

"And in this day and age, we can't afford to let our dreams go to waste."

I nodded. "So what you're saying is, you want to let James' dream of marrying me alive by NOT being with me?"

"Lils," he laughs softly, "I'm the playboy of Hogwarts.

"You're the goody-two-shoes-teacher's-pet.

"We'd never go any further than a good couple of shags."

He opens the door to the broom cupboard and we clamber out.

I can tell it's way past curfew but I don't care.

"Sirius, could we do this again sometime?"

"Why?"

"Maybe it'll help me relax so I'm not such a goody-two-shoes-teacher's-pet."

Sirius laughed in his usual barking manner.

"Sometimes, I don't know about you, Flower, but sure.

"If you think it'll help, I'm all for it."

We walked hand-in-hand til we reached the portrait hole.

Sirius climbed in front of me.

Remus, Peter and Potter were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I found her," Sirius announced to the relieved Marauders.

I suddenly felt exposed so I ran out of the room just as Remus was asking were I'd been.

I got to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

My eyes burnt from the amount of tears I had shed for him.


End file.
